Corto Maltese (Episode)
Corto Maltese Synopsis OLIVER SEARCHES FOR THEA IN CORTO MALTESE WHILE DIGGLE TRACKS A.R.G.U.S. AGENT MARK SHAW: Oliver (Stephen Amell) decides it’s time for Thea (Willa Holland) to come back to Starling City, so he packs for Corto Maltese, where Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) has traced Thea’s whereabouts. Lyla (Guest Star Audrey Marie Anderson) asks Diggle (David Ramsey) to go with Oliver because one of her field operatives, Mark Shaw (Guest Star David Cubitt), has gone dark in Corto Maltese and she’d like him to look into it. Feeling responsible for Thea’s departure, Roy (Colton Haynes) joins Oliver and Diggle on their journey. Shaw double crosses Diggle, putting numerous A.R.G.U.S. Agents, including Lyla, at risk. Meanwhile, Laurel (Katie Cassidy) meets Ted Grant (J.R. Ramirez), and Felicity adjusts to her new job. Stephen Surjik Directed The Episode Written by Erik Oleson & Beth Schwartz. Summary Six months ago, Thea asks Malcolm where she's going after she gets into his limo. Her biological father says that it's up to her, and Thea figures that they'd better leave Starling City before the police and Arrow catch up to Malcolm. Malcolm acknowledges that she's perceptive and asks why she reached out to him, and Thea says that she believes that Malcolm can teach her not to get hurt again. Arrow brings a man down with an arrow line and demands to know why his fingerprints were on the piece of bottle class that the hero found on the rooftop where Sara died. The man says that he and his friends were up there drinking, and Black Canary ordered them away so that they didn't see anything. Disgusted, Arrow goes back to the lair and tells the team that the trail is cold. Felicity starts to leave for her new job but takes care not to tell anyone, and Oliver asks her if she's found Thea. She tells him that Thea is on the island of Corto Maltese, off the coast of South America. Oliver immediately prepares to leave, even though Roy reminds him of Thea's note saying not to follow her. He figures that the note was addressed to Roy, not him, and that it's time that his sister come home. Roy insists on going with him, blaming himself for Thea's departure. Diggle goes back to his apartment to check on his daughter Sara, and tells Lyla that he has some time off. She wonders why and Diggle explains about Oliver's triple to Corto Maltese. Lyla asks him to go with Oliver because ARGUS has lost a field operative, Mark Shaw, on the island. He hasn't SOS'd yet, but Mark is an old friend of hers and she wants Diggle to find him and keep him out of trouble with Amanda. Considering, Diggle agrees. Ted Grant is exercising at the Wildcat Gym that he owns when Laurel comes in and tells him that one of his students, Tom Bronson, is accused of robbery. The boxer gives Tom an alibi, but Laurel figures that he's lying. She angrily warns Ted against perjury, but says that he's not going to let a good kid who made a stupid mistake go to jail, and sticks by his story. He realizes that Laurel is angry for some other reason and gives her a pamphlet on his boxing courses and suggests that she might want to work off some steam. Oliver, Roy, and Diggle arrive in Corto Maltese and check in, and Oliver goes to the manor that Felicity tracked Thea to. He knocks at the door, unaware that Malcolm is inside aiming an arrow at the door. A gardener comes by and realizes that Oliver is Thea's brother, and says that she works at a café in the city. Oliver goes with the man and Malcolm lowers his bow. In Corto Maltese at the manor, Malcolm offers Thea a meditative tea that will activate her mind and body. He says that he was angry when he started his warrior training because his wife had died, and then pours hot wax on his hand without flinching. Thea tries to stop him and Malcolm grabs her hand and pours the wax on it. Thea is working as a waitress and Oliver hugs her. She apologizes about lying where she was, but insists that she's not returning to Starling City. Thea flinches and pulls her hand away, and says that becoming a warrior isn't her. Malcolm hugs her and says that it's his fault. Ray summons Felicity to a large office and introduces her to her personal assistant, Jerry Conway. Jerry goes to get coffee and Ray tells Felicity that he plans to rebuild Queen Consolidated by redeveloping their applied science division. The division server was blown up in a mysterious explosion when Oliver was still in charge, and Ray wants Felicity to recover the information. He walks out and she wonders why, and Ray explains that it's her office rather than his. In Corto Maltese, Oliver trails Diggle as he makes contact with Mark. Mark draws a knife on Diggle, who restrains Lyla's friend, and says that he isn't there for ARGUS. Mark checks Lyla's security transcoder that she provided to Diggle and confirms that Diggle checks out, and then explains that someone in Corto Maltese hacked the ARGUS actual and plans to sell the information on their agents. Diggle takes an interest when Mark explains that the data contains info on the ARGUS agents' family members. Laurel attends an AA meeting and talks about how she's consumed with anger but doesn't know what to do about it. Quentin comes in and overhears his daughter, and another girl Erica Vendel talks about how her boyfriend Michael Ancona beats her when he's drunk. Afterward, Laurel tells Quentin that Michael has beat Erica before, but Quentin says that he can't act on information he learns at an AA meeting. Mark and Diggle drive to an oil refinery outside of the capital city where the buyer is supposed to show up. Oliver secretly watches them as Mark gives Diggle a gun and claims that he learned about the sale because of his familiarity with the country. Diggle realizes that he's lying and Mark stuns him with a taser. Oliver charges out and Mark shoots at him, then takes the transcoder and says that he needs it to decode the actual. The agent boasts that the sale is going down the next day and then drives off before Oliver can stop him. Roy visits Thea at the café to convince her to come back. She says that she had to get away from Starling City because Moira and Oliver lied to her, and that she's living in Corto Maltese alone. Roy accepts that she's happy and says that she should stay. As he leaves, Malcolm watches from the shadows. Malcolm says that it's his fault because he needs to treat Thea as a student rather than his daughter. He punches her and she manages to grab a katana from a nearby rack, and her father says that they can begin. Diggle calls Lyla and tells her what happened, and she says that she's notified Amanda and ARGUS is sending an elimination squad. However, they won't make it to Corto Maltese before the sale goes down. Lyla tells him to stay put and breaks the connection, and Diggle and Oliver head out. Felicity is in her office with Ray reporting on her failure to recover the data. Diggle calls and asks her to track down Mark, and Felicity claims that it's a friend calling and moves off from Ray. As she tries to track down the hacker that stole the actual, Felicity gets a call from Laurel, who wants her to track Michael's cell phone. Felicity is surprised that Laurel is calling her, puts her on hold, and tells Ray that she her day is going better than most. Roy goes back to the hotel and warns Oliver that Thea wants to stay, and Oliver tells Roy and Diggle that he's going to tell Thea everything. Diggle warns against it since it will reveal to Thea that Oliver has been lying to her since his return. Oliver figures that he's lost her anyway and the only chance to get her back is to embrace the truth. That night, Laurel dons a mask and confronts Michael outside of a bar. She attacks him with a stick but he easily disarms her and beats her to the ground before walking away. When she's taken to the hospital, Quentin visits her and she explains that she was trying to work out her anger issues. Her father begs her to tell him the truth, but Laurel remains silent and Quentin says that she's not Arrow or Sara. He makes Laurel promise not to do anything similar again, and Laurel glances over at her sister's black leather jacket. Oliver goes back to Thea and explains that he could lose her if he tells her the truth, but he doesn't have a choice. Thea assures him that he'll always be her big brother no matter what he says, and it was his lies about Malcolm being her father that drove her away. Oliver insists that Robert was her father in every way that mattered, but tells her the truth about how Robert shot himself so that Oliver could live on the supplies that they had. He tells Thea that both of their parents sacrificed themselves so that they could live, and he needs Thea in his life. Considering, Thea says that she'll let Oliver know what she decides and walks away. Later, the three men go back to the oil refinery and watch from hiding as Mark meets with a German mercenary representing the buyer: Armitage. The mercenary says that Armitage isn't coming and Mark hands over the actual for the money. Oliver equips himself and Roy with improvised bows and arrows that he made from materials in their hotel room, just as more soldiers pull up. The trio realizes that they're not with ARGUS. Oliver, Diggle, and Roy move in, opening fire. Meanwhile, Mark tells the German that he hired the newcomers for protection. He then runs away with the money, and Diggle goes after whim while Oliver and Roy take out the mercenary. Diggle catches up to Mark and yanks him out the jeep, and then beats him, yelling that he endangered Lyla. Mark insists that he needed the money to get out of ARGUS and escape Amanda, and that he had no choice. Diggle hesitates and Mark asks him to tell Amanda that he's dead. Disgusted, Diggle knocks him out. Thea tells Malcolm that she's going home with Oliver, and her biological father wonders if she's come as far as he had hoped. She tosses him a sword and attacks Malcolm with one of his own, and she finally manages to defeat him. Chuckling, Malcolm concedes that she's going home. However, as she leaves, Thea wonders if he let her live. Her father merely wishes her a safe trip. At the airport, Oliver waits nervously to see if Thea is coming with them. Just as he's given up, Thea walks in and joins them. A man next to her spills hot coffee on her hand, but Thea merely wipes it off and tells Oliver that she's fine. When they return to Starling City, Oliver finds Laurel at Verdant. She tells him that she tried to do good but it didn't work out, and that she's trying to carry on in Sara's name. Laurel asks Oliver to train her, but he refuses, reminding her that it would kill Quentin if she died. She tells Oliver that she needs some way to deal with her anger, but Oliver says that if he did then Sara would never forgive him. Diggle returns home and tells Lyla that he was thinking of her and their daughter. He looks at Sara, holding Lyla, and she says that she has to go to the office. Quentin goes to the station and discovers that they received an anonymous tip that Michael had an outstanding warrant in Coast City. He tells the boyfriend that it's too bad. Laurel goes to see Ted and asks when they can start. Felicity hands over the recovered server to Ray and says that she needs a few days off to visit a friend that came out of a coma. Once she leaves, Ray examines the data... which contains weapon schematics. At the lair, Oliver tells Ray that he did good, and wonders if Thea is different. Nyssa drops in, aims an arrow at Oliver, and demands to see Sara. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat *David Cubitt as Mark Shaw Guest Stars *Mike Carpenter as Michael Ancona *Garrett Black as Skel *Dave Kaye as Gerry Conway *Carmen Lavigne as Erica Vendel *Stephen Miers as Lead Soldier *Sergio Osuna as Gardener *Wesley Salter as Moderator *Patti Kim as Uniform Cop *Tariq Leslie as German #1 Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3879318/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Corto_Maltese *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Corto_Maltese Episode 03